phanthom's claws
by kaholuvakumas
Summary: Lucy overheard the conversation over the communication lacrima and agrees to the terms and conditions for their only hope to return to magnolia during the phantom lord incident. Rating might go up, my first Lalu ever.
1. Chapter 1:phanthom

Rated: T

Character: Lucy Heartfillia and Laxus Dreyar

Summary: Lucy overheard the conversation over the communication lacrima and agrees to the terms and conditions for their only hope to return to magnolia during the phantom lord incident. Rating might go up, my first Lalu ever. Reference to manga and video

Xxxxxx

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; all other rights belong to Hiro Mashima.

Happy: you're forgetting something! =^o_o^=

Kaholuvakumas: What?!

Happy: your author's note!

Kaholuvakumas:?

Levy: Lu-Chan asked me to bail you out. So! Since the author is getting a little snappy due to examinations and a writer's block, please forgive her spelling and grammar mistakes Kay? And the characters may be out of character ;)

Xxxxxx

"It's no good! I can't find where Mystogun is!" Cana yelled in frustration and threw a handful of cards into the air. It seems like this time, even Cana's 100 percent accurate readings are of no use to them.

"I see…That's too bad."Mirajane sighed.

"If their target is Lucy, then they'll come to attack us again. Many are injured…we'll be in a tough spot." Cana warned as she took a swing from her beer mug.

"Master is seriously wounded, We can't find 're our only hope… come back…it's a emergengy."Mirajane pleaded with a glum expression as she faced the communication lacrima.

"Serves that shitty geezer right! HaHaHa! It doesn't concern me. Go ahead and take care of it yourself" The voice emitted from the communication lacrima cackled.

"Laxus! You!" Cana yelled back in anger.

"Isn't that how it is? That geezer started this fight. Why do we have to clean up his mess?"

"Lucy, our comrade is being targeted!"Mirajane yelled as her patience soon started running out.

"Huh? Who's that? Ah…that week blond newbie, huh. Tell her if she becomes my woman, I'll help out. And tell that geezer to hurry up and retire so he can give me the master's position." The voice sneered with a hint of mockery.

"How dare you…"Cana growled.

Lucy stood up from where she was sitting and dried her tears before standing behind was a member of this guild, it was her second family, she didn't want to be a burden to them, she wanted to protect them and for that reason, Lucy would do anything.

"I'll do it," Lucy said with sheer no one was going to stop her this time, not even Cana nor levy nor Natsu nor Gray nor Erza nor Mirajane.

"Lucy! You don't have to! If he doesn't want to help then we'll fight for ourselves!" Cana hissed, clearly worried about Lucy being with the Master's rough grandson.

Clink! The lacrima's image faded and the communication lacrima returned back into a normal crystal ball.

"Lucy…stay safe and well…' Mirajane sighed.

"Lugi…eat this"Natsu grinned. Lucy took it and ate it without a second thought.

"Painkillers? Seriously flame-brain? "Gray frowned/

"You'll understand it later…"Natsu growled before going back to the clearing.

"What's that?" Macao screeched in shock from the clearing.

"The guild is walking…"Wakaba mumbled in disbelief.

"What s-should we do?" Macao stuttered.

"I never imagined…they'll attack us like this!"Erza thought with rage.

Xxxxxx

Kaholuvakumas: How's that? *eyes twinkle*

Levy: Lu-chan…..

Happy: aye!

Laxus: IDC

Kaholuvakumas: Meanwhile drop a comment on my other stories except a new member appears as it is going to be re –written and also check out ghost in fairy academy which is written by my friend amulet-san with some help from me. Review thanks!^^


	2. Chapter 2:the mark of taking

Disclaimer: I do not own anything,all credits go to Hiro Mashima

kaholuvakumas:exams are over so if you all readers and followers out there are lucky,I might do a double update based on my mood.

lucy:the story would be different from the original though only the first half would be the somehow same.

xxxxx

"prepare the corrosive light Jupiter."Master Jose commanded his guild members from thhearths of the walking Phantom Lord people in the area we're dashing from one end to the other in preparation to launch the cannon more than a few seconds later,a cannon retracted from a roof of the walking guild and took aim on the fairies below."Obliterate"Master Jose gave the final command to launch it.

As the magical corrosive cannon Jupiter started to charge up energy rapidly,Erza roared At the people crowding around her."Everyone ,get down!"The redhaired Titania ran towards the unbelievable walking guild and requipped along the way earning a few howls for her safety from the people behind ."Erzaaah!what you going to do!?" A yell from Macao and another from Wakaba and Alzack."H-Hey!""Ex-Quip!?"

When Erza requipped into the Herculean Armour,she yelled once again."I won't let you take down our guild!"When Jupiter was released,Erza blocked it with the famous high defenced Armour but was knocked down unconscious due to the impact of the blast and dangerously low magic levels.

"uwah...somebody save us!Without Erzah nor the master,we don't sat and a chance against the phantoms!"Laki cried."Now cower in fear for the next fifteen minutes for the corrosive light Jupiter to recharge."Master Jose cackled and shades streamed out of the walking Phantom Lord .

"Hand over Lucy ."Master Jose hissed in vengence ."Should I surrender myself to Phantom and put a stop to this hopeless battle? I can't bear to see anyone hurt anymore..."Lucy thought.

Mirajane tugged at Lucy's arm,signaling for Lucy to follow Lucy was led behind the guild,Mirajane cast a sleep spell on her and Reetook brought her to the safelace of their guild's ownership,the storage house.

When Lucy woke up,the roof of the storage house broke and black metal Gajeel from Phantom Lord jumped came to help just i. Time but was defeated by Gajeel along with Reedus,giving Gajeel a chance to get Lucy who was helpless without her gate keys which were dropped at the alleyway thanks to Juvia's water inprisonment sphere

Once Gajeel foot back to Master Jose and showed him the blond,he started to bash Lucy up with his iron magic.

The once pale blue sky with calm milky clouds clouded over with dark grey clouds and rumbles of back to back with Bisca,both holding light guns and shooting shades in flashed and struck the walking guild,making theses who knew of the deal Lucy made look up a the walking guild with worried eyes.

"Lucy..."

"Will she be alright?"

"Have faith in her Cana..." Though Mirajane said that,she couldn't help but feel pang of axienity for their blond mage.

-Meanwhile in the Phantom Lord's walking guild

Though Lucy was getting bashed up ruthlessly by Gajeel she refused to make a sound."Why aren't you making a damn sound?!" He yelled and hit Lucy's ribs with a thick black metal pillar which was in place for his arms.

"I think you don't even deserve .Hit me all you want,bash me up but in the end I won't even make so much as a sound."Lucy taunted with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Then I'll do it till your screams burst forth from your mouth!"Gajeel roared with his blood red eyes shining in made his arm turn into another thick metal pillar and starting pummeling it unto Lucy mercilessly.

Lucy gritted her teeth in pain as a trail of blood trickled down the side of her squeezed her eyes shut unknowingly in reflex and brought her hands up in front of her again as I said in counted the blows she ,Second,third,forth,fith...a animalistic growl and a howl o. Pain sounded but the fith blow never came.

"No one touches that girl, got it metal punk!?"A growl sounded,followed by a hiss from Gajeel."Gihihi,it's none your business get out of the way."

Lucy opened her eyes and saw Laxus pinning Gajeel to the wall, oh growling and was as though they were both animals but Lucy knew from their appearance thatthey were not were the descendants of dragons,the dragonslayers. Their unusual sharp canines were Like fangs and they were very different from the humans.

Within moments,the whole room was filled with the stench of burnt flesh that was of course due to Laxus electrocuting them unconscious. Lucy wished that there was a Holbein the ground so she could hide Lucy could stand up from e where she was sprawled on the floor,a sharp pain shot up from her neck in a felt another stream of fresh crimson blood flowing down her pale skin in a slow but steady 's eyes widened as she raised her hand to touch her was bleeding and the pain was starting to ebb away thanks to the painkillers Natsu had given cold not believe that he had bitten her,no,Laxus had item her with his canines on her ,marking her as his .

"You're mine mine and the mark proves it."The other blond smirked and licked up the remains of Lucy's blood on his lips.

Lucy was at a loss for words and barely managed to nod her head silent consent.

"Lugi!"A voice cried as a huge sphere and streams of flames erupted from the ground beside them.A very familiar pink-haired dragonslayer emerged within the wild raging flames unscathed and Lucy could only give him a grateful smile for coming to save her even tough he was to late.

Natsu walked up to Lucy to sniff her but she had disappeared along with a streak of lightning and a sneer from Laxus."She's mine new,she bears my bad for you now,Natsu."

Natsu got out of the walking guild with a heavy heart."Good job Natsu!""You did it!"

Cheers and whoops of triumph filled the air as they did not feel like joining in,he had only Lucy in his thoughts and overheard a conversation he took an interest to.

"Lucy should be safe by his side right Mira?"

"Yeah...Cana you're starting to sound like Freed."

"me and fr-fre ugh!"

"Ahahaha"

"If he doesn't treat Lucy like what she deserves,I'll pummel him double !"

"My,my"

xxxxx

Two months already...time passes so fast...without Lucy,Levy was reading only Lucy's novels,Natsu did not destroy anything during drank more never stripped once since that half of the guild emitted a anxious vibe while the other half were silent,unable to utter wan other word for fear of causing another out of chaos and tears and a few others were knitting their eyebrows together,they were the ones that knew that the time was near ."Happy!We're leaving for a job request!"He yelled and walked out of the guild.

The pink-haired dragonslayer came back unharmed three hours later and sighed in defeat."No signs of Lucy" More sighs echoed through the guild as Natsu's statement dashed their rising hopes.

The fantasia soon arrived,the master's power hungry grandson created , they did not know she was there,watching them with tearful eyes as they fought against one another.

Whwn she finally revealed her presence,it was for only one sole protect and defend her marker from her teammate , who was watching frpm the ground,stared at the roof of Kardinal Cathreal with tears of joy streaming from her brown eyes.

"The one who made the guld go into the state of depression was the Heartfilia girl master jose wanted?"Gajeel,who was being supported by levy asked with nodded while Freed stated bluntly." She was against this from the start,she tried hard but upon her own will,she had no other choice but to comply with the decision."

"Lu...Cy,move aside!"Natsu growled and engulfed his body with sweltering orange flames.

Her long fringe grown over the last two months hid her tearful eyes as she took out a golden key."I'm sorry Natsu...but this is my resolve!Taurus!"

The key shined golden and a bull brandishing an axe so,the duo showed hesitance in their eyes as they fought each other,each with diffreant ,to protect laxus and Natsu,to save Lucy.

xxxxxx

kaho:Review minna for reading,reviewing,favouriting and all.


End file.
